Bags of all types have been used by people to carry their belongings for thousands of years. Over the years, bags have taken on a seemingly infinite number of shapes, sizes, and styles. Bags are designed for style/fashion, comfort, and utility (durability and the ability to hold and protect objects). Typically, bags are made out of a textile that enables them to be attractive, flexible, durable, pleasant to the touch, and functionally able to adapt to a wide range of contents. Some bags are made so that they can be closed to prevent the contents from falling out, and some bags can be locked closed to prevent tampering with the contents.
Furthermore, it is known that even bags that lock closed do not truly protect the contents from tampering, as the textile construction leaves them susceptible to being cut or torn open by someone wishing to tamper with the contents. This vulnerability causes undesirable conditions for the user including but not limited to: a false sense of security for some users; ongoing concern over tampering or theft since the contents are really not secure; damage to the bag if tampering or theft is attempted; and reduced utility for the bag since it is not secure due to its construction, even though it locks.
Furthermore, bags that lock are typically constructed of a heavy woven canvas or nylon textile that is very stiff, rough, and abrasive, and not considered to be fashionable or comfortable to carry. For those reasons, locking bags have traditionally been limited to business and security uses, and not everyday consumer and fashion use.
Furthermore, even bags that lock closed are vulnerable to theft, as some thieves may choose to take the entire bag rather than just forcibly open it to access its contents. Therefore, even the most secure bag made from the most impenetrable material and locking mechanism still leaves the contents vulnerable to theft.